Just Another Day
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Just another day where Artemis and Kid Flash just can't stay nice to each other or agree. Some fluff if you can spot it, it's there I'm sure of it...


**Just Another Day**

It happened like it did everyday, literally.

"You have absolutely no idea what you did do you!" Artemis yelled out trying to keep herself from grabbing an arrow and rigging it to her bow. Kid flash glared back at her but turned his head the other way with his arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Everyone in the room sighed hearing this knowing it would only further piss the blonde teenager off more. Wally pulled off his mask and stretched acting like he didn't just almost get him and Artemis sliced into bits and pieces. They made it out alive so he couldn't understand why she was so angry about it. A close call as it was but still.

"Uh, Wally maybe you should just admit you miscalculated that turn." Miss Martian asked feeling a sweat drop form on her head. Artemis could really explode when pushed the wrong way and that's the last thing any one of them wanted. Robin dropped his shoulders and shook his head. How was it he's the youngest yet almost the most mature out of the six of them aside from Aqualad. Superboy rolled his eyes and walked off not wanting to hear what else would be said it was of no interest for him.

"Are you serious!" Artemis felt a vein in her forehead get ready to burst. This guy could not really be that stupid, no he was just fucking with her like he always did. She blew air through a small gap between her lips and tried to cool her anger down. "If you had just stuck to the plan we wouldn't have gotten into that trap that was so very obvious!" Wally yawned to further piss his comrade off and shrugged his shoulders trying to come off as relaxed.

"Hey don't sweat it so much Artemis, I mean I did get us out of there…" Wally then turned away from Artemis and walked over to Miss Martian with a shit eating grin. "So how bout we take a midnight stroll under the-." He never got to finish. Wally fell forward hitting face first to the ground. All noise turned to silence as Artemis smiled with a toothy grin and cracked her knuckles feeling very satisfied with herself having thrown one of the weight balls left behind from combat training at the speedsters head. 'Not so fast are ya now' she thought arrogantly.

"What the hell?" Wally shot up turning to glare at Artemis who merely shrugged and headed through one of the halls. At this point anyone would just leave it alone or get even later, but no not Wally he was now pissed off. He was gone in a second heading down the same hallway as Artemis. Miss Martian turned and looked at Robin and Aqualad who was quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Uh…shouldn't we try to stop them at least?" She asked turning to look over to the hallway both hot heads had gone through. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly maybe they should try working out their differences on their own. It doesn't seem like they want anyone else's opinion." Aqualad nodded his agreement with the boy wonder.

"Yes, with the way they fight constantly maybe letting them deal on their own would remedy at least one thing that is bringing this so-called team down." With that said Aqualad walked away with Robin not too far behind him. Miss Martian sighed hoping that something good would happen, but then…that was probably hoping for too much.

"Argh will you leave me alone you little pest!" Artemis shouted turning to punch Wally who had been poking her with his super speed. He dodged easily and poked her in the ribs.

"It's all your fault! I was just about to ask Megan to have a nice romantic walk underneath the shining moonlight and you completely destroyed that for me!" Artemis clinched her fists and kept walking away ignoring his whining and bitching. What did she care if she screwed up his little one-sided romance with Megan. She had no interest in the carrot-top especially with someone like Superboy around. Apparently Wally was just a disillusioned teen to think Megan would have any interest in him. For some reason unknown to Artemis thinking that made her feel a little better, but she wasn't quite sure why…

"Could you bitch and moan to someone who cares? I have better things to do than listen to your sob story." Wally glared and decided playing nice (as if poking someone millions of times with super speed added on was playing nice) and decided to tackle her to the ground instead.

Artemis hit the ground pretty hard and instantly turned over to wrestle the little idiot. They moved around all over the floor, both kicking and shoving. Artemis was annoyed, but couldn't find herself to be pissed at Wally for fighting with her. That further annoyed her though. Wally laughed out loud gaining the upper hand and flipping Artemis on her stomach and sitting on her back. He pinned her hands to the ground, his locking over top her own fingers and keeping his weight there. Artemis yelled out screaming and kicking her legs trying to over throw his weight and gain her own upper hand. No such luck though.

"Look who's on top now!" Wally laughed again a smile stretching across his lips.

"Get off Wally or I'll make you pay…" She said darkly trying so badly to force him off of her back; it was getting harder to breath with him there. Wally shook his head and gently squeezed his hands on hers.

Everything seemed to stop there.

Wally stopped there staring down at her hands intertwined with his own. Though he was wearing his gloves he could feel the heat radiating off of her own. They seemed so soft to the touch. He squeezed her hands again and she seemed to respond to it by squeezing her own. It sent a slight chill down his back and his heart seemed to race faster than normal.

Everything started again instantly.

"Wally I can't breathe!" Artemis shouted before it finally caught his ears. His face got red and Wally got up quick just as Artemis turned around and gasped for breath. Her face was also pretty red but it was mostly from lack of air. "Holy shit Wally! I was suffocating…" He blushed some more.

"Sorry Artemis got caught up in the moment." Was all he could think of to say. He had no real idea what he just felt only moments ago, but he was sure it wasn't something he was going to discuss with anyone not even Robin.

"Yeah, sure…look can we just agree that you'll listen and stick to the plan." Artemis asked after regaining some of her breath. She wasn't sure but she had a strange tingling feeling running up her arms from her hands where Wally had been touching. She decided to chalk it up to her almost suffocating from his weight.

"Okay fine, but only if you agree to lay off me, I'm sick and tired of you always nagging me like you're my wife or something." Both somewhat blushed for a second.

"Okay, agreed." Artemis stood up pulling her hand out to shake Wally's hand. He looked at it for second the same sensation coming back to his hands. Just as he was about to shake her hand…he dodged it and patted her on the back.

"Agreed." Then he was gone leaving the blonde by herself in the hall. She looked back down to her hands then clinched them shut to make the feeling go away. It was just her imagination…maybe…

* * *

**It's been forever since I've written a oneshot much less written anything. I have stories I need to update but after watching the episode today I just couldn't help but write something small for such an interesting pairing! I think Artemis and Kid flash have such awesome chemistry, how could I not write about this pairing? I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know what I should work on. I kind of winged it personality wise since I only seen two episodes, the one where Artemis joins the team and the one that played today (Friday). If you guys like it then I just might write some more stories for this pairing or ones…**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


End file.
